


The Stars, The Women, The Bedroom Hymns

by lumos_flies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/pseuds/lumos_flies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagining of what happened while they were stargazing. First time writing smut like this, hopefully it isn't too bad. </p>
<p>"Carmilla could feel it starting her belly, the familiar fire she had felt before. She was burning from the inside, Laura would be the death of her. </p>
<p>Laura and her mouth, that is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars, The Women, The Bedroom Hymns

She tasted like heaven, her Laura. All of her did. Her mouth, the little patch of skin where her neck met her shoulder that made her whimper with pleasure, her sex. 

If Carmilla had her way she would never stop tasting her, would go her whole life with her lips on Laura, she didn’t care where. 

Though it was times likes these, alone watching the stars, while Laura tried to keep her moans quiet that she liked tasting Laura the most. 

Laura wove her fingers into her hair, drawing her face closer, and she gave Laura’s clit a circle with her tongue and felt Laura’s whole body shudder. 

“Carm, I, god,” Laura was breathing out above her, her breath hitching around her words, “Don’t stop, oh god, right there, yes, yes yes.”

Carmilla smiled against Laura’s sex and moved one hand down between Laura’s legs, sliding one thin finger inside of Laura, moving it slowly in and out, relishing how Laura’s fingers loosened, and then tightened again in her hair when she sped up. 

“Carm, so close, I,” Laura stopped and stuttered, her eyes fluttering, and her heart racing. She made a come hither motion with her finger and Laura arched off the ground, her fingers now a vice grip, holding Carmilla’s head for dear life. 

Carmilla would never admit it, but the taste of Laura when she came, was the best thing she’d ever had in her life. She looked up at Laura from hooded eyes, watched as her mouth opened in a perfect oh, how Lauras’ nostrils flared and her thighs shook. 

Carmilla could spend forever watching Laura come. She was going to make her come as many times as possible as she could that night, watch her Laura rise and fall with her orgasm as many times as she could handle. 

Laura’s hands loosened and she felt back to the ground, shaking and trying to regulate her breathing. 

“Carm,” she choked out, “Come up here.”

How could she do anything but obey? She let go of Laura’s thighs, trailing her fingers up Laura’s sides, making her shudder again. 

Laura grabbed the back of Carmilla’s head again, as soon as she was in reach and tried her hardest to take all the taste of herself back from Carmilla’s mouth, it felt like. Laura’s mouth opened under her lips, her tongue darting out and hers opened in response. 

Carmilla felt one of Laura’s hands come up to her back, the other one soon following, trying and struggling to unclasp her bra. Laura broke away from the kiss, and huffed, looking over to her back. 

“Honestly, you’d think with being a girl I would know how to do this,” She heard Laura mutter into her shoulder, before she placed a small kiss to it. 

And then finally her bra was off, and Laura was tugging it down her shoulders, and away from her and she barely had time to register what was happening before Laura’s soft mouth had attached itself to her left nipple, tugging into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. 

Carmilla sat back, bringing Laura with her, straddling her legs now, and Laura kept up what she was doing, bringing her hand up to tug and pull at her right nipple, and it was Carmilla’s turn to thread her hands into Laura’s hair. 

Laura switched sides with her mouth and hands, and Carmilla ground her hips down ever so slightly, looking for the friction she needed, and Laura understood. 

“Carm,” she whispered, her mouth slightly wet from her movements, “Lie back.”

Carmilla just nodded and collapsed backwards, her legs going out behind Laura. Laura slid herself down her body, dropping little open mouth kisses on her way down, tugging Carmilla’s underwear down as she went. 

And then :aura looked up at her, Laura looked up at her and one corner of her mouth went up and she dove between her legs with a long lick to her center, and Carmilla saw stars even though her eyes were closed. 

Laura didn’t keep to a pattern, still new to this, still new to Carmilla’s body, but she licked and sucked and slid two fingers into her and she bucked against her hand. 

“More,” Carmila moaned out, her voice low and hoarse from trying to keep it all inside. Laura hummed against her, the vibrations going straight through her body, and her toes curled reflexively. 

Carmilla could feel it starting her belly, the familiar fire she had felt before. She was burning from the inside, Laura would be the death of her. 

Laura and her mouth, that is. 

As if Laura knew she was going to kill Carmilla, she stopped, looked up at her once more, and caught her eye before sucking on her clit and curling her fingers. 

Carmilla didn’t arch herself upwards like Laura did, she stilled, the only muscles moving were inside of her, and Laura kept licking until she came down. 

Laura moved away, and curled into Carmilla’s side. She wore a self satisfied smirk on her face, noticing the way Carmilla’s eyes were still shut. 

“Creampuff, I think you’ll be the death of me,” she finally breathed out, and Laura laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from adapted from "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence and the Machine.


End file.
